


Never Let Me Go

by The_Ocean_Gem



Series: Steven and Lapis [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult! Steven, F/M, Future, Human AU, Mentions of Garnet Amethyst Pearl and Peridot, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ocean_Gem/pseuds/The_Ocean_Gem
Summary: One day while at work Steven meets a girl. (*COUGH* COUGH* Connie *Cough* COUGH). That girl messes with Steven feelings. What I mean by that, is by she starts to flirt with him, even though he's already married.Setting takes place somewhere in Empire City on a rainy night.Sad at first but has a happy ending! It's a one-shot. (It's my first fic that I've written that's a story. Don't be harsh!)Bad with summaries just read if you want too.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> To make this easier I used "POV". So you know who is narrating. Notes will be at the end.

(Setting: Outside)

It was quiet, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the rain hitting to the roof of the porch, cars passing by and, the sound of two people breathing. All they could do to was hug so they'd be together. They wanted to stay together.... to be together. But ones heart was trying to leave the embrace, but his mind wanted him to stay. They stood there for seconds, then minutes, then an hour. Both not wanting to let go.

Steven's POV

I buried my head in the crook of lapis' neck. I was trying not to cry. I could tell she was crying, because I kept feeling water drip on my shirt. She didn't want me to go.. She had a firm grip on my shirt. She didn't move and she didn't want to speak. All I could hear was her breathing softly against my neck. I felt bad, if I leave I would hardly see Avery. (Steven's daughter well, he has two now. don't judge meh and now back to the story). I don't understand why I wanted to leave. 

Connie was the one who flirted with me and I played along. I guess after seeing her and hanging out with her, I fell in love with her. What would the Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot think of me? What would my daughter think of me?

Lapis' POV

I wanted to let go but, I couldn't. All I want is for him to be happy. Even if it meant leaving me. I wanted to not cry but I couldn't help but cry and bury my head in Steven's chest. I hope Avery doesn't come outside, she's gonna be heartbroken to see her father leave her.  

I wonder if she's noticed how long I've not been in the house. I hope she doesn't notice.

 

*Time skip*

No ones POV

They stood there just listening to each other. Until they separated and looked at each other in the eyes. Both of them filled with sadness, and not wanting the other to go. 

Then Steven was about to leave but, he hear a door open. At the corner of his eye he saw his six year old daughter looking at him with a confused and sad look. 

She's tries to close the door but lion (yes lion but he's a cat in this fic since it's a human AU) blocks her from closing it. 

She starts to walk towards them but Steven tells her to go inside. She ignores him and she runs to her father. Steven was surprised to see her ignore him. 

She clings to his legs and starts to cry. Lapis just stood there and watched. Steven tried to tell her to let go but she ignored him. She only clung tighter to him.

Avery's POV

Where are you going?! I asked with sadness and confusion in my voiced.  
Why are you leaving me and mommy?! I asked him again but with sadness in my voice. He didn't answer any of my questions. I started to get mad. ANSWER ME DADDY! I yelled at him. 

He didn't even look down at me. 

So I just clung to his leg and cried even more. 

Heard someone walk up to me. I turned around and I saw mom. She told me to let go but I didn't. She wrap her arm around me and whispered in my ear and said in a soft and sweet voice "it's going to be okay. Please let go Avery"

*30 minutes later*

No ones POV  
After 30 minutes Avery didn't let go. Lapis kept telling her to let go. Avery finally let go but she turned quickly and clung to her mother and cried as she buried her head in her mothers necks. Not once did she look at Steven, her father who was leaving her to be with someone else. 

Steven saw this as an opportunity to go. He looked at Lapis whose eyes were filled with sadness and waved bye. She did the same. As Avery finally stopped crying she looked behind her and saw that her father was gone. She looked down and saw lion the cat that her father had gotten her, was sitting right beside them. Meowing. She looked at her mom and started to cry but her mom gently wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead. 

Avery giggled and little bit. Lapis stood up and told her to get back in the house. Avery listened and a pick up Lion who was trying to get away from her. They walked back into the house soaking wet because of the rain. 

 

Meanwhile with Steven

Steven's POV

While I was walking away I kept my head down so no one would recognize me. It was raining and I'm soaking wet. 

I was thinking to myself would I be happier with Connie or with Lapis and Avery? I thought back to Avery she was so sad to see me go. 

I knew she loved me, a lot by what she was doing. I kept on walking. Until I stopped under a bakery canopy to get out of the rain. I thought again to myself if I go and live with Connie I'd probably never see my second daughter be born. She'd probably grow up not knowing about me. Avery would grow up sad and probably depressed that I abandoned her and her mother. 

The rain finally stopped. I started walking again until I got to Connie's address. I can't believe I was doing this. I looked at her house for a long time. 

Someone came up behind me and put there hand on my shoulder. 

They asked if I lived here. I didn't answer them. I was thinking about who I would be happier with. 

I finally made my decision on who I want to be with. I turned around and ran back to Lapis' house. I kept running and all I could see were people telling me to "watch were I was going and to slow down."

When I reached the door of her house. I looked at the door and knocked.

 

 

She answered and looked at me with a smile.

 

 

 

The end or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this All on wattpad so if you want you can check it out there. Yes this will be three parts. The first two are about less then three thousand words. But I will post three parts and maybe post the other one I have on wattpad. If you want to read them on wattpad here's my username: TheOceanGemX
> 
> Also if you have any questions just ask me in the comment section.
> 
> This is all a maybe so yeah.


End file.
